


Are These Your Glasses?

by IIIIRENE



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Endgame Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Oliver and Felicity, olicity - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIIIRENE/pseuds/IIIIRENE
Summary: When Queens Consolidated throws a masked ball for New Year's Eve, Oliver and Felicity meet for the first time. They dance all night long until Felicity mysteriously flees from the venue dropping her glasses in the process. Unfortunately Oliver never got the name of the gorgeous blonde in the emerald dress, but he has her glasses and he will stop at nothing to find her so that they can continue where they left off.Olicity AU inspired by Cinderella





	Are These Your Glasses?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dou876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dou876/gifts).



> Thanks everyone for Choosing this fic. I've written this for @lhayat876 for #Olicity invisible friend. It is a multi-chapter fic, and I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm British therefore it will have British English spelling
> 
> Dedicated to dou876. Have a very Happy New Year. Enjoy! :)

After 3 episodes of Dr Who, re-watching the Red Wedding episode of Game of Thrones and crying through two romcoms, Felicity was feeling emotionally drained and also a bit lonely. Most of the time, romcoms could make her feel better about her lack of a love life, but this time, it only served to remind her of the type of love she was missing out on. Her miserable musings were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Before she could even get up, she heard the front door opening and “your main bitch has arrived” from her best friend, Sara lance.  
  
Sara burst into Felicity’s room, finding her laying under the covers in bed, with popcorn on her lap and a glass of wine on her bedside table. “This… is sad. It’s New Year’s Eve and you’re in bed watching hallmark Christmas movies.”  
  
Felicity glances at Sara quickly before averting her eyes back to the TV. “Leave me alone. What else would I be doing?” Felicity asked rhetorically.  
  
“For one, you could be getting your ass ready to go to your extremely exclusive work New Year’s masked ball,” Sara told her as she proceeded to dump herself on the edge of Felicity's bed.  
  
“Why on earth would I want to go to that? Watching my work colleagues gather around to get the latest gossip whilst showing of their significant others and making me feel like no one will ever love me, I’ll pass. Oh, and Carrie Cutter. I have enough of her at work. Too much even.”  
  
“You want to go because of this dress,” Sara said as she unzipped one of the garment-covers she was holding to reveal a gorgeous emerald green mermaid ball gown. Felicity moved the popcorn off her lap and got out of the bed taking the dress from Sara. “Wow. This is beautiful and definitely worth more than both of our monthly salaries combined. Wow Sara, how did you get this?”  
  
“I have a friend that works in this dress rental place and she let me pick out a dress to rent for free for a few days. It’s just been sitting in my closet because I have nowhere to wear it to. I tried it on today hoping that you would let me be you’re plus one to the ball, but it didn’t fit me that well. Wouldn’t it be such a shame if no one could wear it?” Sara raised an eyebrow in question at Felicity.  
  
“Hmm, it would be quite a shame…” Felicity stroked the dress with her face feeling torn.  
  
“And, you wouldn’t need to worry about the gossipers and bitchy Cutter because I’ll be there. You never know, you may find that your prince charming is only a few offices away from you.” Sara continued but Felicity still looked undecided. “Come on Felicity, when are you ever going to have the opportunity to wear a dress like this again? Just try it on. For me. Please,” Sara begged.  
  
“Ok, ok. I’ll just try it on,” Felicity sighed pretending to be bothered by the fact that she got to try on a couture dress, but Sara smirked at her knowing that she wouldn’t be able to refuse. Sara was right. Once Felicity got the dress on and Sara helped her zip it up Felicity couldn’t deny that she wanted to go out and show off the dress. “Even if I did want to go, it’s a masked ball and I don’t have a mask and even if a mask were to appear out of nowhere, I lost my contacts, so I wouldn’t be able to see anything.  
  
Sara pulled out a matching green mask with small green emeralds embedded onto it. “What do you need sight for? Don’t be stupid, do your hair and makeup while I change then let’s go.  
  
An hour and a half later Felicity and Sara arrived at the venue in Sara's car. “Oh yeah I forgot, I actually need to return the dress to my friend by 1am tomorrow because it’s already been booked by someone for 4am therefore it will need to be dry cleaned. So, we need to leave at midnight. If not, I’ll be fined $10,000 lol.” Felicity stared at Sara in shock as she made ran out of the car  
  
Felicity followed asking Sara why one would need a dress for 4am. Sara explained that the woman was flying somewhere, and her plane was supposed to leave early in the morning. Felicity rolled her eyes and then checked for the third time to make sure she had her Queens Consolidated ID and her glasses were in her purse. Satisfied, Felicity joined the short line and gave the badge to the security guard at the front. When the guard opened the barrier, Felicity entered calmly dragging Sara behind her.

  


Oliver was on his second scotch. He’d already mingled a little bit and unfortunately for him, it was clear that his mask didn’t hide much. It didn’t cover his infamous lip mole therefore many women immediately recognised and approached him, but he didn’t want any of them. The only woman he wanted was Laurel Lance, but she’d broken up with him a week ago and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. You’re not in love with me. You’re in love with the idea of me. What did that even mean?  
  
Oliver continued to mope after his lost “love” until he spotted a splash of green towards the entrance. It caught his eye because it happened to be his favourite colour. Then he looked properly and what he saw nearly made him fall off his stool. It was a woman with long blonde hair in an emerald green dress that emphasised her curves and it was paired with a matching green mask. She was accompanied by another woman in a short black dress and he observed as she said a few words to the woman in green and then walked off leaving her standing on her own. He continued to watch her as she looked around the grand hall. It was packed. He saw her look in his direction and walk towards him and sighed thinking that she had recognised him and was coming over to show her interest in him. That was until she got to the bar and sat down three seats away from him asking the bartender for the cocktail menu. She ordered something pink and bubbly which is when he made his mind up to get up and sit in the stool next to her.  
  
“It’s on me.” Oliver smiled at her.  
  
Felicity turned to what she thought was a tall male with a fit body and strong jawline starring straight at her. She couldn’t be certain as she couldn’t see a thing. “Thanks,” Felicity suddenly felt flustered as the man reached over the counter and handed a card to the bartender. “No problem. What’s your name?” His voice was deep and rough but smooth at the same time. Going of off his voice and not his face, Felicity decided that he was handsome and turned to face him.  
  
“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of this being a masked event?” Felicity smiled back tilted her head in question.  
  
“Touché,” he smirked. “Did you come here with anyone? A boyfriend or girlfriend maybe?” Oliver enquired pretending the he hadn’t seen her come in with another girl. He wanted to know if she was involved with someone which confused him because he knew for sure that he was not over Laurel or ready to get into a new relationship.  
  
Felicity laughed. “Yes. I came here with someone, but if they were my significant other, then I probably wouldn’t be sitting here alone at a bar. I came with my friend Sara, but her gaydar went off and she ditched me.” Oliver took in the way her eyes squinted when she laughed. She was gorgeous, and he didn’t need to see her full face to be able to tell.  
  
“Care for a dance?” Oliver found himself asking and for some reason, he really hoped that she would say yes. Instead of jumping to the chance to get to dance with him, she cringed saying, “I can’t dance to save my life and I can’t see.” He laughed at her and unknowingly started to flirt. “Don’t worry I’ll teach you.”  
  
“You Just signed your own death warrant” Felicity replied as she downed the rest of her drink and got up from her seat.  
  
“What? You’re going to kill me with your terrible dancing?” Oliver joked also getting up and taking her hand into his.  
  
“Don’t joke about it. Just wait and see.” Oliver laughed as he led her over to the dance floor where there were around a dozen other couples dancing. 

  


They spent nearly an hour on the dance floor joking and laughing. He taught her the waltz and she tried to follow the steps but ended up repeatedly stepping on his toes. “So, this is how I’ll die? It feels like you’re trying your hardest to break my one or both of my feet,” Oliver Jested.  
  
“Stop it, I can’t even see your feet and yes, it is possible that your foot could swell and get infected.” Felicity looked down and tried to concentrate on the steps.  
  
“Fine, then one of my New Year’s wishes will be that I won’t die of a foot infection.” Oliver stopped her as he heard the song change from a waltz to a ballad. He pulled her closer and started to slow dance.  
  
Felicity blushed as he let her put her arms around his neck and they started swaying. “New year’s wishes? That’s not a thing.”  
  
“Yes, it is. You get three of them and they always come true.” Oliver nodded at the blonde and her amused look. “Sure,” she conceded but Oliver could tell she was just being sarcastic. “It’s true!” he stated when the speaker suddenly announced that’s there were only 30 seconds left until the new year. Oliver suddenly realised that this girl made him completely forget about Laurel and made him feel something he hadn’t with her and it felt good. You’re not in love with me. You’re in love with the idea of me. Maybe he was starting to understand what that meant. “My second wish is that I’ll get a magical new year’s kiss from someone special.”  
  
Though they could hear everyone around them counting down excitedly, all they could do was stare into each other’s eyes and in the last three seconds, Oliver leaned down to place his lips on Felicity’s and she melted into his embrace.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabs Felicity’s arm and drags her away from him and towards the exit. In all the commotion, something slipped out of the Emerald woman’s purse and onto the floor. Oliver bent down to pick up a pair of glasses but when he looked back up the beautiful blonde was nowhere in sight.


End file.
